


Scars To Your Beautiful

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: When Mumbo was 13, he had a growth spurt.He more or less shot up to 6'7 almost over night, due to that, he had 'stretch marks' on his knees. His sides and hips were also covered in them, so obvious that he couldn't even were a short shirt.He hated them.When he was 18, and he first got to hermitcraft, one of his redstone machines malfunctioned. The TNT duplicater didn't work. It exploded and knocked him back untill his head hit the stone wall behind him.His back was scarred from scrapping against the rough stone. Ugly, pale scars that stretched all the way down his back.He hated them.
Relationships: iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Scars To Your Beautiful

When Mumbo was 13, he had a growth spurt. 

He more or less shot up to 6'7 almost over night, due to that, he had 'stretch marks' on his knees. His sides and hips were also covered in them, so obvious that he couldn't even were a short shirt.

He hated them. 

When he was 18, and he first got to hermitcraft, one of his redstone machines malfunctioned. The TNT duplicater didn't work. It exploded and knocked him back untill his head hit the stone wall behind him. 

His back was scarred from scrapping against the rough stone. Ugly, pale scars that stretched all the way down his back. 

He hated them. 

* * *

Mumbo watched with a smile as Iskall landed infront of him, his boyfriend giving him a wide smile as he climbed up the ladder to Mumbos hobit hole bace. They had agreed to spend the whole day together. Mumbo smiled as Iskall wrapped his arms around the taller males waist. "Good morning my lovely babe!" Iskall laughed as he spoke, making Mumbo huff to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey, iskall" Mumbo smiled, and placed his hands on Iskalls shoulders. Mumbo then let out a sigh as Iskall leaned up to kiss him gently. Iskalls hands moved to rest on his hips, stepping closer to the moustached man. 

Mumbo hands clenched on Iskalls shoulders, a shudder running down his spine. Mumbo pulled back slightly, speaking inbetween iskall kissing him. "We were ment to watch a movie..." Mumbo sighed softly, tilting his head back slightly, iskall now trailing his lips down Mumbos neck. 

Iskall grinned into Mumbo neck, pulling back to look up at his boyfriends flushed face. "We can still watch a movie if ya want babe" Iskall smirked. "Or we could..." Iskalls hands fell down to cup the back of Mumbos thighs tugging them slightly apart. 

Mumbo yelped at that and felt his face flush, staring down at Iskall with wide eyes. "Uh...." Mumbo shifted nervously on his feet, feeling something uncomfortable settle in his stomach. "I-I dont...." 

Iskall smiled softly, kissing Mumbos cheek. "It fine babe, we can watch a movie" Mumbo sighed in relief, smiling gratefully down at Iskall.

!!!!

Hours later, Mumbo and iskall were led on Mumbos bed in the hobit hole. The small tv Mumbo had found out of one of the chests was sat on the table, showing some disney film they had borrowed from Scar. Mumbo yawned where he was led against Iskalls side, huddling closer to his boyfriend.

Iskall grinned and kissed Mumbos forehead, pushing himself up. "You wanna' have a nap?" Iskall watched as Mumbo nodded tiredly. Iskall smiled and stood to his feet, quickly undoing his shirt. The tanned male slipped the material of his shoulders and placed it on the chair. He unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them off his hips, stepping out of them, before turning back to the bed. 

Mumbo watched with wide eyes as Iskall turned, his chest was sculpted like a statue. His thighs were almost busting out of the boxers he wore. Mumbo shifted and sat up, his whole face flushed bright red, his heart thupping in his chest.

Iskall grinned at Mumbos reaction, crawling back on the bed and sitting on his knees infront of Mumbo. Iskall wrapped his arms around Mumbos waist, laughing when Mumbo yelped. Iskall buried his face in Mumbos neck, kissing lighty at the skin. 

Mumbo shivered and grabbed Iskalls back, breath stuttering as he touched the tough back muscle. Mumbo whined quietly when Iskall began to bite at his throat, not sharp enough to piece skin, but Mumbo could still feel it. 

Iskall chuckled and slowly began to pull Mumbos short out of his trousers. When Mumbo didn't stop him, he slipped his hands underneath to rest against Mumbos bare sides. Iskall felt goosebumps raise across Mumbos skin, and smiled. 

Mumbo shuddered as Iskalls hands touched his skin, and tried his hardest to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, Mumbo could feel his shirt begin to come undone, and panic set in. Without thinking, he pushed hard on Iskalls shoulders, pushing his boyfriend away and pressing himself against the headboard. 

Iskall jumped back and stared at Mumbo with concern, watching as Mumbos pulled own his shirt and not meet his eyes. Iskall frowned. "Mumbo? Are you-" Mumbo quickly nodded his head, his voice panicked. 

"Y-yes! I'm fine, I'm fine...." Mumbos hands clenched in the material of his shirt. Iskall sighed and moved closer. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't of done that" Mumbo smiled shakily and moved forward to hold Iskalls hand. 

"No, it's not you, uh..." Mumbo shifted slightly, moving closer to his boyfriend. "Its just..." Mumbo groaned, stuttering over his words once again. 

Iskall frowned, before he sat up and slipped to kneel inbetween Mumbo legs, placing his hands on Mumbos cheeks. Iskall smiled at Mumbo, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Its fine, really, not a big deal" Iskall smiled. "Dont worry about it..." 

Mumbo sighed in frustration. "No! I need to- I want-" Mumbo clenched his eyes shut. "I-I dont want you to....uh...see....me..." Mumbo voiced trailed off, before he could speak again, Iskall kissed his cheek. Mumbo watched Iskall smiled softly down at him.

"Its okay, Mumbo" 

But it wasnt, Mumbo wanted tell Iskall. He needed too....

Mumbo shut his eyes. "....I dont want you to see me naked...." Mumbo voice was small and quiet, his body trembling. Mumbo blinked open his eyes when Iskall began to push him down on the bed, making him lay back against the pillows. Mumbo stared as Iskall hovered above him. 

"Why not?" Iskall tilted his head. ".....Is it because of..." Iskalls hand trailed over his hip. "...these?" 

Mumbo looked away. "Uh...."

Iskall smiled, pulling at Mumbos shirt. "Can I?" 

Mumbo breathed deeply. ".....Ok..."

Iskall smiled and reached up to push Mumbo shirt up his stomach, showing his hips and sides. Iskall smiled down at the pale pink marks that covered Mumbo hips. Iskall leaned forward and kissed Mumbos hip, trailing his lips over Mumbos skin. 

Mumbo shuddered and closed his eyes, just focusing on the feeling of soft lips pressing against his skin. Mumbo whined whens Iskall grabbed his legs and placed them over his shoulders, now beginning to kiss up his stomach and chest, undoing his shirt as he went. Iskall placed another kiss on his collarbone, before pulling back to look down at Mumbos flushed face. 

"Mumbo...." Iskalls voice held no room for argument as he spoke. 

"......You beautiful, babe" 

**Author's Note:**

> ......Hope u enjoyed????


End file.
